


And My Skin (It will start to break up and fall apart)

by Petra1999



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Death, Dominance, Drowning, Drugging, Explicit Language, Face-Fucking, Gore, Horror, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Masters, Needles, Psychopaths In Love, Rape, Showers, Smut, Torture, Violence, Vomiting, Water Torture, Zombies, anger issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra1999/pseuds/Petra1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is part of a secret organization, and he knows something most people don't. Through an unfortunate coincidence, he meets Tyler. - Tyler will soon learn that his life will never be the same again.<br/><b>or:</b> Josh is a psychopath. Tyler is <i>his</i>.</p><p> <sub>[AU with lots of blood/gore/injury/torture/non-con and other explicit, graphic content! Trigger warnings for all chapters are in the very first beginning note!]</sub></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shadows will scream (that i'm alone)

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ **TRIGGER WARNING FOR:** /!\ (Don't read if you're sensitive to these!)  
>  • Anger issues  
> • Blood  
> • Death  
> • Dominance  
> • Drowning  
> • Drugs  
> • Explicit language  
> • Gore  
> • Injury  
> • Kidnapping  
> • Knives  
> • Needles  
> • Rape/Non-Con  
> • Torture  
> • Unhealthy relationships  
> • Violence  
> • Vomit
> 
> * * *
> 
> Title from TOP's 'Fall Away'. Chapter titles all from other TOP songs - just google them.
> 
> If you expect to read about actual zombies you're at the wrong place! The virus going around is - till now - just the setting of the story.
>
>>   
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  Though this story has been written entirely by me, I do not own Twenty One Pilots or any of the characters in the story. I do not claim this story to be real, it is entirely fictional. I love Tyler and Josh and I know that Josh isn't a psychopath and I would never hurt any of them, they're my babies.
> 
> Now that this is out of the way - enjoy reading! 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler gets kidnapped by a man called Joshua, who drags him into an old building and seems to be a fucking psychopath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No zombies yet in this one (kinda), you'll have to wait one or two chapters for them to come around probably ^^ EDIT: it will be a lot of chapters before zombies are a thing in this one sorry haha, but trust me it's good anyways

_The man’s finger was still on the trigger of the gun. His whole body shaking, he stares at his target, expressionless. As the ringing in his ears finally subsides, the body before him already stopped moving a long time ago. It lay in a pool of dark, oily matter – a mix of blood, guts, and water that the alleyways of the city had collected in its channels. The man lowered his tired arms slowly, gaze still not torn away from the sight. He inhaled deeply. His breath was shaky when he let it out again, and the man fell to his knees. A sharp pain cut through his kneecaps where he had hit the ground, upwards through his legs to the rest of his body. Hot tears formed in the before so dry eyes as he realised that yes, he was still alive, but no, he had not won._

 

**5 MONTHS LATER**

 

It hadn’t been Tyler’s plan to be out so late, so he walked quickly down the road on the lookout for a taxi on the empty streets, craving the warmth and comfort of his own flat. The sun was long hidden by the buildings, but yet long shadows were moving all around the young man.

It was early summer – not extraordinarily warm, but Tyler’s never been much of a fan of too many layers of clothes. Now he regretted not putting on a jacket, not even a sweater, as goosebumps rolled over his skin. When the music in his earbuds stopped for a moment, just a second to switch to the next song, Tyler noticed how quiet the city really was. There were only a few people in sight – somewhere at the end of the road, in front of buildings Tyler was not familiar with. His pace slowed down as he thought about whether this was normal or not. He then concluded that in fact it didn’t matter, because he didn’t mind. He just wished he would finally find a taxi, as he didn’t get any phone reception that day. (His phone must be wrecked again. No wonder. It wasn’t exactly the newest.)

Tyler’s fingers brushed calmly over the scars on his wrist as he walked, deep in thought. He felt the carvings in his skin, pressed in, drawing the pattern with his nails. It stung, and Tyler flinched. He was alive, moreover, he was awake. That’s what counts, Tyler reminded himself, that’s what you need to concentrate on. Stay alive.

Without any sign of warning, there suddenly was a broad body in front of him, _directly_ in front of him, and Tyler couldn’t react quickly enough. He bumped into the figure with force, in fact not really trying to stop it from happening anymore. Then he stumbled backwards a few steps to catch his balance again.

The body was that of man who could have hardly been much older than Tyler himself. He looked intimidating though, with broad shoulders and muscular arms, pierced ears and coloured hair. A huge tattoo of a tree on the man’s right arm was what kept Tyler staring. He only noticed after a few moments that the man was talking to him. Hurriedly, Tyler fumbled around his earbuds to pop them out. “Sorry- “, he pressed out, but the man just kept on talking.

“… so if you could just follow me, that would make the whole situation a lot easier.” The man’s voice had a certain rush to it.

Tyler’s eyes widened. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you!” He nervously raised up one of his earbuds as explanation. “Could you- “

“What’s that on your arm?” the man cut him off.

Tyler gaped at him for a good few seconds. “Excuse me?”

His opponent looked defeated. The man got something out the inner pocket of his jacket and held it in the air. Tyler could only make out some sort of badge before he put it away again. “I’m Joshua Dun. And I have the right and responsibility of asking you where you got these scars from,” the man explained, holding up strong eye contact with Tyler.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business!” Tyler exclaimed, voice higher than intended, which irritated him even more.

Joshua sighed. “If you don’t give me an answer, you are obligated to come with me and have it tested.”

“I- No!” Tyler stepped back to get more space between them. “I have the right to remain silent!” he babbled, it’s the first thing that came into his mind.

The man just raised an eyebrow. “You are being tested either way.” With these words he suddenly walked towards Tyler, grabbed his non-scarred arm, put a cloth in his mouth, and started dragging him down the street – everything in a matter of just a second.

Tyler’s heart almost exploded as he wanted to scream but no sound came out. Joshua wasn’t particularly rough, but forceful all the same, tugging at Tyler’s arm again and again to get him to start walking normally, but Tyler couldn’t help but stumble over his own feet, hectically flicking his eyes around him, searching for anything, _anything_ , that could help him. There was nothing. He tried to fight himself free, moving his arms, kicking around him – but it only ended in even more stumbling, and Joshua cursing under his breath.

“You could have just come with me,” the man whispers, almost inaudible for Tyler, who could hear his own heartbeat, quicker than it ever was, in his own ears. The panic was blinding him. In a last, poor attempt he threw his body again Joshua’s with all his leftover strength, and he gets the man to stumble a few inches off the road, but nothing more.

_Stay alive_ , something sounded in Tyler’s ears. He was not going to die now. Or worse. He tried to breath calmly, still being dragged, now around a corner and into a small path with no street lights. Joshua pulled him close to the wall of a building and pushed him against it. Coldness creeped up Tyler’s back as he stood, his whole body shaking in fear, staring into his kidnapper’s eyes. What was going to happen now? Joshua’s arm dashed upwards and close to Tyler’s face; the younger man flinched, expecting it to hit him hard – but it doesn’t. Instead, Joshua ripped the cloth out of Tyler’s mouth, and Tyler let his upper body fall forward, breathing and coughing heavily.

Joshua looked in the young man’s eyes, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. But he could only find blank panic as Tyler’s gaze met his. “I’m telling you – You could just come with me. I don’t have to do this.” Joshua stressed the last words. He was still holding Tyler’s arm tightly, pressing him against the wall so he couldn’t escape.

“Why?” Tyler’s eyes teared up again. “What do you want from me? I _won’t come with you, you sicko!_ ” he screamed, but his throat was hoarse and he had too little breath to actually make much of a noise. The man rolled his eyes and pushed the piece of cloth deep into Tyler’s mouth again, which resulted in the latter choking.

“I don’t fucking like this either,” Joshua shook Tyler so the boy would look into his eyes. “But as long as you don’t tell me where you got these scars, I have no other choice,” he hissed. “So?”

Tyler really didn’t fucking know why he just couldn’t say it. The scars were _his_ , _his_ story, _his_ life. The man had no part in it, he didn’t deserve it. But yet, his sanity screamed at him; _Tell him._ But what was the point? No words could stop the man from forcefully pushing and pulling him down paths. And that’s what Joshua started doing again.

After a few more attempts on freeing himself, Tyler stopped fighting the man. He was surprised to find Joshua softening his grip, but he dug his fingernails deeply into Tyler’s skin every time Tyler tried to fight himself free. And so Tyler stumbled behind Joshua, following the man’s every step; not really having any other choice.

They turned around a few corners before Joshua came to a halt and forcefully knocked on a heavy metal door on a shabby-looking building Tyler would have even avoided in the broad daylight. As they waited for a response, Tyler eyed his kidnapper from the side. There was a dim light above the door, which illuminated Joshua’s face in a creepy way; Shadows under his eyes, his nose. The man turned his head around, catching Tyler looking at him, and Tyler lowered his gaze quickly.

“If you don’t have anything to hide, you don’t have anything to be afraid of,” Joshua said, his voice oddly calm in a way that made the panic inside of Tyler rise even more; He wasn’t sure if he had anything to hide. There was probably _something_ -

The door was opened from inside, and there stood a woman with grey hair. She was strongly built and seemed very frightening for being middle-aged. There was something off about her, but Tyler couldn’t really put his finger on it.

The woman opened the door widely without saying a word, and Joshua pulled Tyler inside, mumbling “Another suspect…”

“Alright, the usual procedure,” the woman’s voice echoed. Tyler eyed her, and noticed a gun on her belt. His stomach turned around at the sight of it, and he looked away quickly, hoping with all his might that he never committed a crime. _Why him,_ he thought. _Why was it always him getting into trouble like this?_

Tyler heard the door closing again, but Joshua already hurried him down a narrow corridor with old, green wallpapers on the walls, around a corner, and down another corridor. Tyler looked back quickly, but he couldn’t see the woman anymore. Joshua led him through one of the doors, through a small room with blank walls and just a small table and a chair standing inside it, to a wooden door.

“Stay where you are, or I’ll have to knock you out.” The man didn’t have to tell Tyler twice. He let the boy go and unlocked the door with a key he pulled out of his pocket. As soon as the door was open, Joshua grabbed him again and pushed him into the room forcefully. He stepped in after the young man, locking the door behind them.

Tyler let his gaze wander around the room. It had a different feel than the other ones – it had wooden walls, all kinds of closets and cupboards standing around. There was a large chair in the middle of the room; And just as Tyler’s thoughts caught up with him, Joshua pressed him down into it and strapped him tightly onto it, making it impossible for the boy to move.

Tyler felt like he was going to be sick, or pass out, or possibly both. But then Joshua finally removed the cloth from his mouth again, and Tyler swallowed gulps of dusty air, coughing and spitting. He realised for the first time that he was literally drenched in his own sweat – from his hairline to his feet. Every part of his body screamed _let me go_ , yet there was no sound coming out of his mouth.

Joshua was towering above him, staring at him, watching him carefully. When Tyler finally caught his breath again, the man turned around and walked towards what seemed like the only modern thing in the whole room – a table made out of metal and glass. On it were various metal objects, but Tyler couldn’t make them out. He figured that he didn’t want to know anyways.

“This is your last chance to tell me.” Joshua’s voice was calm again, which made Tyler think that he was a fucking psychopath. “Then again,” the man continued, “Now that I’ve got you here already…” He grabbed one of the objects on the table and did something Tyler couldn’t see through his back.

When Tyler tried to speak, his mouth was dry. “Then why did you even want to know…” he asked. He needed some sort of escape plan, and till he thought of something he needed to play for some time.

Joshua stopped in his movements for a moment, but then continued to do whatever it was what he was doing without replying. After what seemed like an eternity, he turned around again to face Tyler, a needle in his hand.

Tyler stared at the instrument in shock, not able to look away. He opened his mouth to say something, for god’s sake, to _plead_ , but he couldn’t say a word. The man came closer till he was only one step away from the chair Tyler was trapped in. Without a word, he grabbed Tyler’s scarred arm and turned it around to look at the old wound for the first time. His face stayed expressionless as he moved the needle closer to it, _dangerously_ close.

Sweat pearls were running down Tyler’s forehead as Joshua pressed the side of the needle into his skin. It didn’t hurt yet, of course, but it was going to any moment. Tyler’s heart was pounding in a pace that was in no way healthy, and for a moment he wondered whether Joshua could hear it, or if he would even care, as the man was now leaning over him dangerously.

“Please, no -,” Tyler begged, voice hoarse. Joshua’s eyes flickered at him for a moment, but then he was concentrating on the needle again. He was obviously searching for the right spot. “Don’t, _please!_ ”

The man furrowed his brows in anger, and he pushed the needle into Tyler’s skin.

Tyler began to scream. It hurt, _fuck_ , it hurt. White spots were dancing in front of his eyes from the pain when he felt a liquid entering his arm, and Tyler wasn’t able to breath before he could finally feel the needle being pulled out again, slowly. The last thing he saw before he passed out was Joshua’s satisfied expression close to his own face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always request a certain kind of gore, there will be more needles in chapter two. So, if you, let's say, like torture through coldness or sth I could go for that. Just don't be shy!


	2. I'm pleading please, oh please (on my knees)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is locked up somewhere in some room, bound to a chair. And Josh seems to be a fucking psychopath. Then again, maybe not...

Joshua leaned back and let his gaze wander over the younger man’s unconscious body. Guilt brewed in his stomach, and he realised that the hand he was holding the needle with was shaking. Hurriedly, he put it back on the table and used a sanitizer cloth to wipe it off.

Now, he had to wait. In the case that the boy really was innocent, he would wake up some time in the next few hours without any problems. In the other case… Joshua didn’t want to think about it. He really wished that he had never learned about the virus going around. Treating the possibly-infected however was one of the less gruesome jobs at AVI, the organisation. AVI had formed not long ago – six months at most – so they recruited everyone who fitted the job. Joshua was one them.

Joshua pushed the stool that was standing under the table closer to the boy who was tied to the chair and sat down. He folded his hands, and sighed. The boy looked so young. He really hoped that the scars on his arm aren’t from an Infected. Otherwise…

He removed his gaze from the motionless body. Memories of the last suspect flooded his mind. The screams that slowly turned into more than that- He shuddered.

The work fucked him up so many different ways. But he had no choice but to stay. He tried to keep in mind that AVI was saving people. The people just didn’t know yet. And best case scenario would be that they never found out; that it wouldn’t even come as far. That’s AVI’s job – keeping the ones infected with the virus at bay from the rest of the population. That’s step one. That’s Joshua’s job. Keeping a lookout for suspects, testing them for the virus. Joshua’s glad he’s on step one. Sometimes, when he walks around one of AVI’s buildings, he sees step two staff. Drenched in blood, eyes wide in shock. He once saw a middle-aged man in an AVI step-two uniform be dragged along the hallway. He had had some kind of infection. A group of other step-twos had killed him.

Joshua had not slept that night.

Deep in thought, he remained on the stool for two hours, watching the body before him, till finally the young man began moving.

Tyler awoke in pain. His skin felt too tight for his body, and he had trouble breathing. Groaning and gasping for air, he opened his eyes. He felt very dizzy, and wasn’t quite sure where up and down was, but somehow he managed to raise his head. There was a blurry face in front of him, looking at him. Then he remembered.

He wanted to say something, or scream, anything really. But as soon as he parted his dry lips, he fell into a coughing fit. When he finally got some air into his lungs again, he pressed his eyelids tightly together. Oh, how he wished he would have stayed inside his house.

“How are you feeling?” Joshua’s voice asked him, and Tyler wondered how long he had been knocked out, and whether or not Joshua had been watching him all that time.

Tyler shook his head in an attempt to get the nasty feeling inside away from him. He opened his mouth to breath more easily, and let his tongue hang out. He didn’t even care when there was saliva dripping down his chin. In fact, he hoped that the man was too disgusted to touch him ever again.

But Joshua stood up and grabbed his head tightly, turning it left and right, examining the effects of the solution he had put into the boy’s blood. It didn’t seem like much, but he had to wait a few more hours to be sure.

Tyler tried to snap his head away from the man, but Joshua only grabbed him more tightly. “Don’t fucking touch me, you fucking psychopath!” Tyler hissed.

The man breathed out slowly. “I’m Josh. What’s your name?” he asked, trying to calm the boy down, and let go of him and walked to the table to grab pen and paper.

“Fuck you, _Josh_!”

A familiar anger in his guts, Josh hurled around, a death stare directed at the boy. “You fucking tell me your name, boy, or I’ll get it out of you.” _Not the time for anger issues._ Not when there are all sorts of sharp instruments on the table behind him. He tried to breath calmly, but the anger boiled inside him.

“Oh, I’m _fucking_ scared!” the boy spitted out. He was, Josh could tell by his shaking body and the sweat on his skin, but they young man wasn’t going to tell Josh, that much was clear.

Josh put his hand to a fist and shot his fingernails in his palm. _Be calm. Be calm._ “Tell me. Your name.” He spoke slowly, made it clear for the boy that he was not going to play around with him.

“The fuck do you need it for? Just _fucking kill me_!” Tyler screamed from the top of his lungs, his voice breaking somewhere in-between. The panic blurred his vision and mind, he could not think reasonably. But he regretted it the second he saw Josh turn around and pick up something from the table. Scared, he tried to get free from the restrains somehow, but they didn’t move an inch. Tears shot up his eyes as the man faced him again, a knife threateningly in his hand. “Don’t- I was- I didn’t mean-,” he stuttered, but Josh was walking closer to him. All humanity seemed to had drained from his eyes as he came to a halt in front of Tyler and began to turn the knife in his hand. Tyler was sure his life was going to end any moment.

But Josh didn’t move. For a few moments, at least. He just stood there, contemplating. His mind had gone fuzzy. Josh hated the feeling – it reminded him of the day he got kicked out, the days on the street. The day that poor man was shot in the head because of an infection that could have been _anything_. All the hatred shot through his body again. He couldn’t shake it off. The boy just made his job so much harder than it already was. He felt the familiar urge to hurt him; punch him in the face till he bled. But he knew that he had to get answers out of him for the documents. No punching face or throat. That’s the rule. The only thing that kept Josh from breaking it was the knife in his hand. It would make hurting him a lot easier.

Slowly, Josh moved his arm forward. Tyler looked at him in shock, eyes wide open, babbling something that sounded like “please, please no”, but Josh didn’t really listen anymore. Softly, he pierced the tip of the knife into the skin of the boy till a few drops of blood came out.

Tyler inhaled sharply at the pain, and his heartbeat quickened at the thought that that man was not joking around. He had troubles breathing again when Josh pressed the knife harder against his skin. He pulled it down, carving a long wound into Tyler’s skin. “Oh god- Please, _stop_! _Stop!_ ”

When Josh watched the wound bleed, and heard Tyler beg him to stop, his hand began shaking uncontrollably. Sudden realization made him pull back the knife in shock. The knife fell on the ground, and Josh swallowed. _Be calm._ His gaze flickered between the boy’s bloody arm and his face that was cramped up in pain. _Be calm._ “Let’s try that again,” Josh pressed out. “Your name?”

“Tyler. Tyler Joseph.” They boy answered quickly. Josh stared down at him with a blank expression. Tyler held his breath, hoping that the answer would calm the man down.

“Is that your full name?” Still no expression.

Tyler nodded quickly.

Josh turned around and walked towards one of the walls of the room. Suddenly, he began punching his fists against it, forcefully, angrily, again and again till his knuckles were red and blue and purple. Tyler could only watch in horror, wondering what was going on inside of the man’s head. Clearly, there was something wrong with him. It was like Josh was falling in and out of some sort of trance. Tyler had never seen anything like it before. He just hoped that the man wouldn’t get too close to him in his crazy state anymore.

Luck was on Tyler’s side. Josh calmed down as he watched blood run down his hands, dripping onto the floor. Impatiently, he wiped it off on his jeans. That was when Tyler first realised that Josh was wearing a uniform. The jacket had three letters on it – “AVI”. He didn’t dare to ask what it stood for. After all, his arm was still bleeding, and the knife was still lying on the ground in front of the chair.

Josh walked over to the table again. “So, Tyler,” he began. Tyler inhaled sharply through his teeth, surprised by the conversation. Josh scribbled something on a piece of paper. “Now might be the moment when you finally tell me where you got those scars from,” – he turned around slowly, a pen in his hand – “because to me they look a hell lot like scratch marks.”

Tyler still didn’t understand. Why was this man so interested in his scars? Was there something Tyler missed? He shook his head in confusion. “I- I don’t-“ But he stopped himself before he could say anything he would regret. “It was me,” he simply said. It was weird to say it out loud.

“What was?”

“The scars.” Tyler swallowed as he saw Josh’s expression change from confusion to comprehension.

“See- I-“ Josh buried his face in his fists, smearing blood all over it. “If you would have just _told_ me,” he grumbled into his hands. He couldn’t believe it. “Why didn’t you just _fucking tell me_?”

Tyler was outraged. “I’m _so sorry_ that I don’t walk around telling people that I _fucking_ cut myself, alright?” he screamed, dripping sarcasm in his voice. His head told him to shut up, but he was never that kind of boy that shut up when it was obviously the best thing to do. “And what difference would it have made anyways? You dragged me here – you said it yourself!” he gulped.

Josh blinked at him through his fingers, eyes cold as stone. “Don’t talk to me like that. _Don’t talk to me like that!_ ” Suddenly the man jumped forward and punched Tyler in the face. For a moment all Tyler could feel was the pain, then he tasted blood in his mouth. Eyes fluttered shut, he tried to spit it out. Josh punched him again, and a third time, and Tyler could feel his consciousness slowly fading away. Josh stopped just in the right moment.

Tyler looked up at him, expecting him to say something to defend himself, or maybe something in an attempt to shut Tyler up. But all the man did was brush his fingers over Tyler’s bloody lips, collecting the blood on his hand. Then he backed away slowly, not looking Tyler in the eye, but still facing him. And slowly licked his fingers clean.

Tyler felt like he was going to throw up, and looked away hastily. _He’s sick,_ Tyler thought. _Sick, sick, sick._

Josh licked over his own lips slowly, cleaning them from the leftover blood. Then he picked up the knife from the floor (Tyler flinched) and put it back on the glass table, slowly and carefully. Tyler stared at the man’s back, wondering what was going to happen next.

“So, you’re not infected,” Josh declared. He let his fingers dance over the glass nervously, tapping his fingernails against the material.

Tyler swallowed a mixture of saliva and blood, and almost gagged. _I guess?_

Josh lowered his head and sighed, biting on his lip. Then he turned around and walked over to the chair Tyler was sitting in and grabbed the young man’s scarred arm, examining it. Tyler turned his head away in embarrassment, locking his gaze on the bloody trail on his other arm. The man’s fingers burned where he touched Tyler’s skin, but he did not move, too afraid that Josh would go crazy again.

“I bet now you’re regretting cutting yourself, huh?” Josh voice sounded almost sympathetic, but Tyler felt sick when he heard the words.

 _Shut up_ , he wanted to spit out. But he doesn’t.

Josh felt guilty. That’s not how he wanted that to sound. He let go of Tyler’ arm and stared over his head, somewhere at the wall. That poor boy must think he was a psychopath. Was he? Probably. He had some problems, that’s for sure. But Tyler was being quite a brat, and Josh couldn’t help but think about how he would look drenched in his own blood. Josh bit on his lip forcefully, letting it bleed down his chin. There was definitely something wrong with him.

“Okay, again, so you're healthy,” he changed the topic quickly, “That’s good. But I need to keep you here till the solution is out of your system. A day or two at max.” Actually, it was ten hours. Josh didn’t know why he lied. Maybe because he likes being around Tyler.

Tyler, who was now looking up at him with tears in his eyes. _Fuck, don’t cry,_ Josh thought. Something inside of him sprung awake, he could feel his heart beat quickening and the blood rushing through his body. Now there were tears spilling over Tyler’s eyelids, down his cheeks, and they mixed with the dried-up blood, and Josh couldn’t stop thinking about how awake he felt in that moment, how very alive. His hand grabbed Tyler’s chin, and his fingernails pierced into his skin.

“B-but you won’t hurt me anymore, w-will you?” Tyler whimpered, hoping that this nightmare was finally over.

Josh let go of him, let his arm fall down, closed his eyes. He really wanted to say no. But he really couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gore suggestions are open as always! next chapter is going to push the plot forward though


	3. So try to love me (and i'll try to save you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change of setting occurs. And Tyler is still confused about Josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long! i've been working on other fics, but I HAD to return to this one because I adore it so much! Anyways, here you go! Enjoy!  
> Also..!! joshler finally! a tiny bit! yay!

After one more hour, Josh got up and announced that he would get Tyler something to drink. Tyler just nodded weakly, too scared to say that he was very hungry too. He remained strapped to the chair (although Josh had lightened the grip a bit) while the other one left the room.

It was incredible quiet in the room without Josh. No heavy breathing. No words at all. They hadn’t exchanged many the past hour anyways, but there used to be that kind of static in the air – as if both of them wanted to speak, but nobody did. And now that feeling was gone, and Tyler could breathe calmly for the first time in a long time. The straps cut in his body uncomfortably, but he tried to ignore it as he thought about finally getting something to drink. His mouth was dry except for a small amount of blood that was still in his mouth from when Josh had hit him in the face. He lowered his head at the memory.

Tyler had no idea whether or not Josh was normal, healthy. In some moments, like when he excused himself for getting Tyler something to drink just a few minutes ago, Tyler could actually sympathize with him. His job wasn’t easy, that was for sure. But there seemed to be something wild buried deep inside him that jumped out from time to time. It was dangerous. Josh was dangerous. But not only to Tyler, no. Tyler thought back to when Josh had begun hitting his fists against the wall. It meant that Tyler wasn’t the target. The young man sighed in relief at that, a spark of hope appearing in his chest. Maybe there was a way he could get away from there, if Josh helped him. Maybe even if Josh didn’t help him…

He started to look around the room hungrily, searching for anything that might help him escape. An escape didn’t seem very likely though. Tyler could not move, and there was nothing in his reach. He stretched upwards as far as the straps allowed him to, to try and see what exactly was lying on the glass table. In that moment the door opened, and Tyler’s heart jumped. Quickly, he sat down normally again, and looked over to Josh entering the room. He had a glass of clear liquid in his hand.

“Water.” Josh said, presenting it to Tyler. He closed the door behind him again and locked it before walking closer to Tyler. “I’m not allowed to undo the straps though. Just open your mouth.”

 _So Josh wanted to, but wasn’t allowed? Or was he just a freak, enjoying how he had full control over Tyler?_ The thoughts made Tyler a bit dizzy. After a second he threw his head back and parted his lips, knowing that if he wouldn’t do it, Josh was going to make him do it. Josh’s expression changed to a cheeky grin as he began to pour the liquid into Tyler’s mouth. It tasted bitter, not like water. Immediately, Tyler tried to spit it out again, but Josh had his hand around his neck and pressed his mouth closed.

“Swallow.” Josh stared down into Tyler’s eyes, not allowing him to move with his tight grip on Tyler’s head. Tyler tried not to swallow, but then Josh held his nose roughly, not allowing him to breath. After not many seconds, Tyler was out of breath and swallowed. Josh’s grip disappeared quickly, and Tyler took gulps of air, half coughing, half trying to gag the liquid up again, but it didn’t work. Tears shot into his eyes.

Josh watched the younger man. He could feel his cock twitch as he saw Tyler’s shimmering eyes in the dull light of the room, but he tried to ignore it. He ran his hand down Tyler’s neck to the boy’s shoulder, then finally let go of him.

“What did you give me?” Tyler sobbed, his eye flickering to Josh and away again, over and over. He began to feel a weird feeling overcoming him.

Josh pursed his lips. “Don’t worry, it won’t hurt you. I just need you to sleep so I can move you somewhere else.”

“No, _NO!_ ” If there was one thing that Tyler didn’t want at that moment, then it was Josh having full control over his body. He screamed a few ugly, senseless words at the man before his eyelids fluttered shut and his muscles relaxed.

Josh was pleased.

+

Josh had told a few colleagues that he had to take a closer look at the boy, and was therefore transferring him into a different room. The excuse has raised a few eyebrows, but nobody had really tried to stop him. And so Josh slowly untied Tyler’s sleeping body from the chair and picked him up, carrying him to the nearest empty sleeping room.

These rooms were usually for staff. Josh had a very similar one. They weren’t the best – quite small rooms with a tiny bathroom area. There was a wooden bed next to the cold wall, and when Josh put Tyler down onto the sheets a cloud of dust erupted into the air. The man coughed, then left the room to get a few things for Tyler.

The hallways were quite empty. It was late. Usually, Josh would have been out with his colleagues, but they must have left without him. Good, Josh thought to himself. He tiptoed into a storeroom he wasn’t exactly allowed into and grabbed one of the staff outfits there, making sure it’s a small size, and stuffed it into his own to hide it. Then he went into the staff kitchen to eat something. He was late, and there only a few dry potatoes left. There was also some junk food on a cupboard. Josh was alone in the kitchen, so he grabbed everything he could find and put it on a plate, then he rushed down the hallways back to where he had put the sleeping boy.

He was very lucky – no one saw him. Josh wasn’t really doing anything illegal, but he didn’t want to be questioned about why he wasn’t in his own sleeping room either. And so he locked the door behind him and sat on the floor next to Tyler’s bed, watching him sleep and slowly chewing on the potatoes. When he was done, he moved the plate away and sat on the edge of the bed. Slowly, he reached out to stroke over Tyler’s skin, but right in that moment the boy’s eyelids fluttered open. Wonderful, but unfocused brown eyes stared up into Josh’s. Then suddenly, Tyler’s eyes grew wide and his whole body flinched.

“It’s okay,” Josh tried to sooth him. Tyler sat upright and pressed himself against the corner of the room, fingers gripping the pillow so hard that his knuckles were white. “It’s fine. You have a room now,” Josh explained and made a gesture behind him. He could see the boy swallow, and tiny drops of sweat run down the side of his face. But Tyler didn’t say anything. “You’re welcome…” Josh growled and stood up.

“Oh, uhm, thank you,” Tyler stuttered out. And then his stomach grumbled and the blood shot into the boy’s face out of embarrassment. Josh just grinned and picked up the can food he had taken from the kitchen.

“I’ll prepare you this. Go take a shower please, I think you’ve wet yourself.”

Tyler’s face got even redder as he stumbled out of bed and into the door into the tiny bathroom. After a few moments, Josh could hear the rushing water. Pleased, he took out his pocket knife and opened the food can to pour its contents on the plate. Then he removed the bed sheets from the bed and piled them in another corner of the room to take them out next time he left. Then he decided to check out if his boy was doing okay, so he stood up and carefully opened the bathroom door. The sound made Tyler spin around in shock. He was in the shower, but he still had his shorts on. Josh’s gaze lingered on the tattoos on Tyler’s upper body for a moment before his mind clicked back into reality.

“-around! Why are you in here?” Tyler’s voice was high of shock, and he turned the shower off. Josh ignored him and walked in, spreading out his arms to wrap them around Tyler, but Tyler shuffled back to the wall yet again. It didn’t stop Josh though, so soon Tyler found himself in an awkward, wet hug. But it was only a second before Josh let go again.

“Why are you wearing clothes when showering? I have fresh clothes for you so we you throw these away…” Josh pointed at Tyler’s dirty clothes on the floor. He was still very close to Tyler, whose breath was very fast.

“I, uhm, I guess I excepted you to come in.” He inhaled sharply as Josh pressed his thumbs into the boy’s hip bones. Tyler could feel Josh’s breath on his neck and didn’t dare to move.

Josh pushed Tyler’s hips against the wall and ran his teeth slowly over the younger man’s soft skin. He heard Tyler whimper when he bit down sharply. Then he noticed the tears rolling down his face. Shocked, he backed away from Tyler. The boy’s eyes were red and swollen, his bottom lip was trembling. “W-Why-,“ Tyler sobbed.

“I was just messing with you,” Josh said, and he turned around because he didn’t want to see Tyler’s disgusted expression. “Go take a real shower now, I won’t be bothering you anymore.” And with these words he picked up the man’s dirty clothing and left the bathroom.

Tyler stared after him in disbelief. Minutes passed, and Tyler noticed that he was very cold, so he turned the water on again (which was not very warm either) to get it done as soon as possible. With hesitation he removed his underwear and aggressively rubbed his skin, with the hope that it would make him feel cleaner. It did not help. After a while, he turned off the water and stared into a tiny dirty mirror that was hanging on the wall. He did not look healthy. Dark blue bags under his blood-shot eyes, messy hair, bloody cheek and lips. He rinsed out his mouth so that he wouldn’t taste the blood anymore, and noticed that Josh had not brought him the new clothing. But at least he could find a towel under the sink, which he used to dry himself. The towel wrapped around his hips, he carefully opened the bathroom door and peaked out. Josh was nowhere to be seen. He tiptoed out and saw his clothing and food both on the floor next to the bed. Hastily he put on the working suit (which looked the same as Josh’s, he noticed, and wondered whether that was allowed for him to wear) and then finally dun in.

He finished the whole plate in under five minutes. It was the first time he didn’t feel like dying since meeting Josh, and so he sighed and hopped onto the old bed, leaned against the wall, closed his eyes, and started to pray.

About half an hour later the door opened, and Tyler started to panic. But it was just Josh, who seemed like he had showered as well because his hair was wet and messy, and he locked the door after coming in. The man’s gaze travelled over Tyler’s body, then Josh lowered his head and pursed his lips.

“I wanted to make sure you were dressed before I came in,” he explained his long absence. Tyler did not mind at all. But in a weird kind of way he was glad that Josh was here again. Unconsciously, he ran his fingers over his neck, where Josh had bit him. And Tyler almost didn’t hear what Josh said right then, because he said it so quietly.

“Sorry.”


	4. What have i become? (i'm sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Tyler thought he was okay Josh seems to lose his mind again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been too long omg i'm so sorry! i FINALLY came around to write this thing, and i wrote it all today, i hope you're proud of me.  
> in this chapter there's some non-con/rape going on, so for fucks sake, if you're sensitive please don't read this!!! the reader also gets to know AVI (the organization) a bit better - i'm planning on including this in later chapters as well as it really helps with understanding the plot. the plot that will become relevant soon.. i swear.. for know we have jishwa torturing tj a bit, because i like it so much. also, mark is in the story! hooray, so many cuties! he'll probabaly only stay a side-char though.  
> anyways, i'm writing too much here. enjoy the chapter!

Tyler stared at Josh for a few moments, still perplexed that he was back in the real world after having his eyes closed for praying for a while. The coldness of the room wandered over his skin and left goosebumps, and he parted his lips to reply to Josh. But he did not know what to say.

“Sorry,” Josh repeated, a bit louder and clearer this time, in case Tyler hadn’t heard him, “…For scaring you, or whatever.” It was obvious that saying this was difficult for him. “And I’m sorry that I can’t promise you it won’t happen again. You probably have noticed that- “.

“Yeah.” Tyler nodded, lowering his gaze so he wouldn’t have to look at the man. “I noticed.”

“I have a reason,” Josh continued then. Tyler wondered what his expression was, but he didn’t dare look up. “But telling you would be dangerous for us both, so I’m not going to. Do you understand?”

“Yeah,” Tyler mumbled timidly.

“Yes?” Josh’s voice was strong. “Did you understand me?” he demanded to know.

Tyler quickly sat upright and shot up his gaze. “Yes, sir!” Josh’s face looked worn, which surprised him.

The man sighed. “Don’t call me sir, that makes me feel old.” He stood up and picked up the empty food plate on the floor.

“Okay, Josh.”

Josh winced at Tyler’s words. He turned around, and after a few seconds he said “Call me master.” He opened the door. “I will be here again today.” And then he was gone and Tyler could hear a key turn in the lock.

Not moving, Tyler tried to process what just happened. Josh – his master, apparently (which made the man sound even more dangerous, so Tyler didn’t like it, but he better got used to it quickly) – apologized. He did not give a reason for his behaviour, but he said there was one. Tyler pondered about what said reason could be for almost an hour, before realising that he had no idea how late it was. Deciding that he felt tired enough to sleep, he curled up on the bed and pressed his eyelids shut. His master’s words from earlier still echoed in his mind as he slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep.

+

Josh sat on his own bed in his room. The room was not much different from Tyler’s, expect that it was built for two men. Josh was lucky because his roommate Eshleman wasn’t there most of the time, so he had time to think about his captive, Tyler, in privacy on this late night. He knew that what he was doing was a dangerous game. He had put Tyler in a room not designated for prisoners, he had lied to his colleagues, he had stolen from a storage room, and he was planning on not letting Tyler leave after the usual ten hours that the safety precautions provided. He didn’t know why, maybe it was the scars on the younger man’s wrist, maybe it was the way his big, brown eyes could stare into his own, or maybe it was the simple beauty of Tyler when he was crying or in pain – Josh stopped his thoughts right there. Maybe spending the night over in Tyler’s room wasn’t a good idea after all, he thought to himself. So he stayed in his own room till Eshleman came in and grumpily told him to turn off the lights because he wanted to sleep. And Josh fell asleep feeling guilty because he left Tyler all alone.

The next morning brought a fresh mind to Josh. He awoke late, his roommate had gone already, and he rushed into the shower so he wouldn’t miss breakfast.

Breakfast was important for AVI’s staff. It was the time of the day they got their instructions, and the only time all of them were at the same place at the same time, because once it’s over everyone scatters wherever they were needed. This meant that if Josh got through breakfast without problems, he won’t run into any more that day. Of course luck was not on his side.

Eshleman sat on his prescribed seat next to Josh the moment Josh had begun to eat. Announcements and task allocations for the day were in twelve minutes, meaning his roommate had twelve minutes to get Josh into trouble. Eshleman wasn’t a bad man, though. In fact, he was rather humorous when he wasn’t grumpy from a load of work. The man wore the same working suit as everyone else, with a name tag showing “Mark C. Eshleman”, and he started shovelling food into his mouth almost instantly. Josh couldn’t help but grin.

“What?” his colleague asked, “I need the energy!” he defended himself.

“I didn’t say anything.”

The man nodded. “True. Hey, we don’t really talk, huh? We’ve been in the same room since two weeks. So, Josh – can I call you Josh?”

Josh thought about it for a moment and then nodded reluctantly.

“Cool dude, you can call me Mark. Anyways, I was out the whole last week, up north, you know? Hours of driving every day. I wonder why we can’t just stay there-“ He took another bite from the breakfast. Josh waited paitently for him to continue. “- but man it’s exhausting, let me tell you. I hope I can stay here for a few days at least. Don’t know why they even need me there, I mean yeah I’m a step-two but not really, you know?”

Josh raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean? I thought you were in the troops.”

“Yeah but I’m not handling the weapons and such. I’m just the ‘camera guy’, as they like to call me. I bet they can throw away half of the footage anyways because nothing interesting happens.” Mark chuckled at his own words.

That had caught Josh’s attention. “So it’s calm up there?”

“Mostly.”

“Okay.” Josh returned his gaze to his food, hoping that the conversation was over. He didn’t want to hear any more about what the step-twos were up to. But of course Mark continued talking.

“So, what about you? Usual stuff? I heard some people talk about you yesterday, is it true that you have an infected one you won’t kill?”

Josh almost choked on his food and had a short coughing fit before he could answer. “No, I don’t have an infected one.” It was easy to say because it was the truth.

“But you’re not going out today are you, looking for more? So why don’t you give him the pill and let him go?”

“Because I’m not done with him. What’s your deal?” Josh’s voice grew louder in anger. “The ten hours are barely over and you are already up my fucking ass! It’s my business, not yours!”

Mark seemed startled. “Alright, calm down.” He turned his head to look at the spectators from neighbouring tables, which was enough for Josh to not talk another word the whole morning, even when his boss assigned him that day’s cleaning tasks, and he was sure it was because of the rumours.

Rumours that could get him fired. And nobody at AVI wanted to be fired.

+

Tyler’s throat was dry when he woke up, and he needed a few moments to understand where he was. Despite being hungry, thirsty and needing a toilet, he realised that he didn’t, in fact, sleep all too bad. Yes, he did wake up a few times because of nightmares, but the bed turned out to be more comfortable than it looks. Tyler’s clothes were still sticky from sweating during the night, and he regretted not changing out of him clothes before going to sleep last night. Or was it last night? Didn’t Josh say he’d come back? But his master didn’t. Or maybe he had come and had seen that Tyler had been sleeping. Either way, thinking about the man that seemed to be his life now made Tyler feel sick, so he closed his eyes and counted to 100 quietly. Then he went to the toilet and washed his face. His reflection in the mirror stared back at him. He did look better than the day before, but the bags under his eyes were still clearly visible. There were also scars across his cheek and neck. Tyler softly traced them with his finger, lingering over the spot where his master had bitten him. He shivered at the thought of it and turned away from the mirror. Normally he would take a shower now, but the water was cold and the tiles were even colder, and he didn’t feel like standing and he was also too afraid of his master bursting in again. So he sat on his bed and hummed a melody, trying to stay sane.

Josh arrived at his room not long after. And thank god, he had food with him. It was just a dry bread roll and cereal without milk, but it was something. The man gave it to Tyler who started eating quickly, and then he finally said something. “How did you sleep?” He didn’t sound all too interested but Tyler was obligated to answer so he swallowed the food in his mouth.

“Fine. Thank you, m- master.” Unsure about whether saying that was appropriate. The man did not seem to mind, though his eyes were glittering with pride.

“Eat up. You can drink the water from the sink, it should be o.k.”

Tyler did as commanded. When he drank from the sink, he heard his master following him into the bath area. When he raised his head, he saw the man standing right behind him in the mirror, his face expressionless. Not daring to move at all, Tyler held his breath. Then he felt Josh’s soft grip on his hips, and the blood shot him right into the face, his heart pounding quickly. His eyes darted up to the reflection again. Josh leaned closer to him and whispered “What is it about you that I can’t get enough of you?”. Tyler could feel his master’s breath on his neck, it sent shivers through his whole body. He was too shocked to move when Josh began nibbling on his ear. He let out a tiny whine the moment Josh pushed his body against Tyler’s from behind, now biting the young man’s ear rather roughly. He could see his master grin in the mirror as he made the noise. Tyler continued to stand there, immobilized by fear or shock or god-knows-what, even as Josh’s hand slowly found his way towards his crotch. “What is it about you that makes me go crazy?” His voice was low and sounded dangerous. Tyler wasn’t sure whether to answer or not. Josh now caressed his inner thigh, and with every inch he got closer to Tyler’s crotch, Tyler noticed with horror that he was getting hard.

“No…” he breathed before he could stop himself, and almost slapped his hand over his mouth. Josh growled and suddenly grabbed Tyler’s penis through the clothes with so much strength that Tyler fell back onto his master’s chest. His eyes were watering, partly from the pain, partly from crying because his master was now whispering “Don’t pretend that you don’t enjoy it…” and he was right.

Josh wrapped his left arm around the young man’s upper body to keep him upright, and noticed with glee that there were now tears pouring down Tyler’s face. He searched for his gaze in the mirror, and when he found it he let his hand move up his neck, softly pressing his fingertips into the skin. “You are so incredibly gorgeous.”

Tyler’s bottom lip trembled. “Th-Thank you, master.” The words slip out of his mouth easily, but they taste horrible and Tyler wants to spit. And right in that moment Josh pressed his lips onto Tyler’s, totally unexpected, and also not softly but harshly and sloppily, with a mouth wide open, Josh’s tongue pressed against his own and then the grip on his crotch was gone and Tyler could hear the water rushing out of the faucet and Josh closing the pipe. As his master continued to kiss him, the rushing sounds transformed into a bubbling sound as the sink filled up. Josh’s lips finally part from his own, and Tyler takes gulps of air. He gave up on wriggling out of his master’s grip so he leans against Josh in exhaustion, just to be pushed forwards against the sink that was already spilling over onto the floor and their feet. Then a force from the back of his head pushed him down into the cold water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should be rotting in hell haha ////  
> i need more suggestions so keep them coming!!  
> i'll try to publish the next chapter in less time ^^'


	5. I'm a goner (somebody catch my breath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler would have preferred drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smuttttt. your smut suggestions will be written in later chapters though as they don't fit quite yet!!  
> shorter chapter because i think it was a good end to this one. also, i have a lot of difficult exams coming up and literally had no free time the past days. hope you guys understand!

Four, he thought. Then his master’s grip on his neck pulled him out of the water another time, and Tyler takes a deep breath before his head was pushed down again, into the ice cold water. Five. Counting kept him sane. At least that’s what he thought. The coldness that had been hurting earlier was now a comfortable stabbing on his skin. When the man pulled him out again it dripped down his head and neck, under his shirt, over his stomach. Six. The water burned, oh how it burned, so unexpected how cold water could burn. It was in his nose, his mouth, his throat. Tyler tried to cough it out but swallowed even more. Then there was oxygen in his lungs again and he dared to open his eyes for a short moment, but all he saw was a blurred reflection of himself being pushed down again. Seven. He could feel Josh’s body rubbing up against his back, so close and so strong; One hand on his neck, the other one holding Tyler’s shoulder. Then he could breathe again, and then not anymore. Desperately, he tried to breath, but there was only water. Too little time to breathe air. Now his mouth filled with water more, and Tyler tried to concentrate on counting. Where had he stopped counting? Eight? How many more would there be? Then when he breathed in again it wasn’t water anymore, and then he got pushed down with a greater force than before, and his forehead bumped against the hard sink and suddenly everything twisted and turned even though Tyler had his eyes closed, and he felt really sick and then the black got even darker – Tyler wouldn’t have thought that to be possible.

He inhaled. The first thing that crossed his mind was ‘nine’. But there was no Josh behind him, and there was no coldness coating him, but there was coldness coming from above. Below? On his back. He was lying on the floor, he realised, and within that moment everything made sense again. He coughed up water, spitting it on the floor, which was tiled, so Tyler knew he was still in the bathroom. There was a pain in his lungs, and on his joints he had been lying on. There was a stinging in his head and everywhere he had been bleeding the past days. He blinked, and it took him a few seconds to focus on anything. Then he felt sick and vomited on the floor next to him. He wiped it on his arm, but the sick feeling stayed. Concentrating on breathing properly, he sat upright to look around. And then he saw his master sitting in the corner of the room.

“Welcome back,” his voice echoed through the room.

Josh was naked, Tyler noticed. Josh’s wrist was slowly pumping, his hand wrapped around hi- Oh my god, he was-

“Sorry about your head. You were so -“, Josh was searching for words for a moment, “You were so vulnerable. I like it when you are vulnerable.”

Tyler had turned around, but the image of Josh masturbating was clogging his mind, so he couldn’t think properly. There were so many questions he would have wanted to know the answer to. But there was no time to ask any of them, because Josh continued.

“And you’re so cute when you’re bleeding. I never thought- I never thought someone could be this beautiful beaten up. I’ve always hated how I looked after a fight.”

That was when Tyler noticed that he was indeed bleeding, from his forehead. He touched the spot softly, but it hurt so he stopped and wiped the blood on the tiles. He thought he was going to be sick again, but thankfully he only coughed up more water. He removed himself from the vomit a few inches, disgusted by himself. But the feeling that was in his stomach now wasn’t sickness. Josh was still calling him beautiful. After he had vomited on the floor right in front of him while he was -, Tyler didn’t want to finish the thought.

He heard his master stand up and step towards him. Then he felt his hand on his cheek, and he slowly turned to face him. Josh was towering above him, and Tyler was glad when he knelt down to be on the same level with Tyler. The man’s hand grabbed his erect penis again and started pumping, and Tyler struggled to get away from him and moved back till his back was at the wall. Josh simply followed him and put one of his legs on the other side of Tyler’s, so he was positioned perfectly. Tyler choked back tears and threw his head back at the wall, staring at the ceiling to keep himself distracted. But he could hear Josh pleasuring himself, and he could feel his master’s other hand on his thigh. Suddenly both was gone and Josh pulled Tyler’s shirt over his head and threw it somewhere behind them. And then Josh was biting his ear again, and Tyler could feel the man’s wet cock on his chest. There were now tears streaming down Tyler’s face, and he aggressively tried to keep them open to count the little squares on the ceiling, because counting kept him sane, counting kept him sane, but when Josh let out a soft moan he opened his eyes, and his master was staring right at him, two eyes, two, counting kept him sane, staring at him.

“Are you not enjoying yourself?” Six. Four? Five. Five words, counting kept him sane. He turned his neck around to look somewhere else, but Josh pulled his head back. “But you like men.” The tears kept pouring out of Tyler’s eyes. He wanted to scream, but he could only sob. Two, two, two, two, five, five, five, four, four, counting kept him sane, counting kept him sa-

He was slapped hard across the face. “I asked you a question!” Josh shouted, and Tyler thought great, now it was over, he was dead, he was going to get killed, and he won’t ever see the outside ever again, and he won’t ever be able to sing again, and- And he almost forgot to answer so he choked out an unsteady “Yes, master.”

The words repeated in his mind seemingly a million times, because Josh didn’t say anything, and Tyler just kept crying. Josh held Tyler at his temples, and he slowly brushed a strand of Tyler’s hair away which was soaked wet from sweat. Then he pressed a kiss on Tyler’s forehead, right were the blood was, and Tyler pressed his eyes close again, trying not to cry out of pain. When Josh backed away from him again and stood up, Tyler made the mistake of looking at him. There he was, yet again, towering above him.

“Open wide.” Josh’s voice was oddly soft as he held Tyler’s cheek with one hand, staring down at him. He was holding his cock with his other hand, ready to thrust forward. Tyler’s lip trembled of fear, but he managed to open his mouth widely. He did not want to disappoint his master.

“There you go, good boy.” His master’s voice was like a peaceful melody in his ears, and for a short moment Tyler closed his eyes and thought to himself “This isn’t so bad”, but then suddenly his mouth was filled with Josh’s cock and he almost gagged. In shock he had opened his eyes. Josh didn’t look as scary now. He was smiling, well, it was rather a cheeky grin. His hand moved from Tyler’s cheek to the back of his head, grabbing the boy’s hair to keep him under control. Tyler had still been struggling to breath with his mouth full, but finally he could breathe through his nose normally. He didn’t know what to do. He had never done this before, and Josh wasn’t saying anything. His jaw hurt already, but he couldn’t move backwards because Josh was holding him in place. And then Josh was pushing him forwards. He choked on his master’s cock, eyes watering once again.

Josh saw the tears rolling down Tyler’s face, and something inside him twisted and turned, and he began thrusting into the boy’s mouth, first slowly to let him breath, but continuously getting faster. Tyler was struggling not to be sick right every time his master’s cock moved deep into the back of his throat. He wasn’t incredibly big, but not small either. Josh only got more worked up by the constant, shaky “Ah, ah, ah!” that escaped Tyler.

After a while, Josh felt a warmth spreading inside him. He was close. He thrust into Tyler one last time and stayed inside till he was cumming into his throat with a moan he failed to hide. He pulled out when Tyler gagged, and then watched him throwing up on the floor next to him. Josh furrowed his eyebrows but didn’t say anything. He was still breathing heavily from his orgasm. Tyler was now spitting onto the floor, a grimace on his face. Then he collapsed onto the floor, exhausted, hurt, and with a mind racing so fast that he wondered how he was ever going to sleep again. Why did the pain feel so… right? Why was he feeling so light?

Josh began to grin as he noticed that Tyler had blacked out. He fetched his pants and put them on, then he picked up Tyler carefully and carried him out of the bathroom, putting him down in the bed. With a towel from the bathroom, Josh cleaned his face. He knew that Tyler had enjoyed it. At least parts of it. He had seen it in his face. It hadn’t been easy to see – but after all, that was what Josh had been looking for. Soon he would be able to hurt him without Tyler disliking it; Soon the boy would be all Josh’s.

But Josh didn’t expect his own feeling towards the other man changing. He put away the towel, but he stared at Tyler’s facial features for many minutes before he could look away again to clean up the bathroom. Then he left. He had to sort his own feelings out.

It was fun at first.

But now it was serious.

And that made it, somehow, even more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming! **Subscribe to get notified!**  
>  Please leave kudos if you enjoyed!  
> Constructive critisism and gore requests (e.g. needles, ...) very welcome, just leave them in the comments!  
> |-/


End file.
